


October Drabbles

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky





	1. Getting lost somewhere

Peta murahan itu, yang terlalu sering dibuka-lipat dan sempat terkena tumpahan _paella_ , kembali dibeber di atas meja.

“Kita di sini, Plaça Reial,” kata Taemin serius, telunjuk menusuk satu titik. “Seharusnya pantai Barceloneta tidak sejauh itu.”

“Kau yakin? Kita berputar-putar seharian di sekitar Las Rambla hanya untuk menemukan tempat ini.” Minho bisa melihat wajah Taemin makin merah. Sambil terkekeh, dia mencubit pipi pemuda itu. “Tidak apa-apa. Tersesat adalah bagian dari perjalanan.”

“Kita akan tiba di pantai sebelum matahari terbenam karena kau harus melihat keindahannya,” gumam Taemin, lirih tapi penuh determinasi. Minho beralih mengusap keringat di pelipis Taemin dengan lembut.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan.”

Taemin mengangguk, kemudian berdiri menyusul Minho dan meraih tangannya. Mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit yang diapit bangunan kuno, memasuki gang-gang kecil yang entah mengarah ke mana, menikmati cahaya matahari yang hangat di antara pagar berulir dan pot bunga, menemukan kejutan di setiap belokan.

Mungkin pantai masih jauh, tapi mereka merasa telah menemukan tujuan perjalanan.


	2. Pet names

**Toffee [23.19]**  
Peeps

  
**Toffee [23.22]**  
Peeeeeeps

  
**Lee Taemin [23.23]**  
Baru dari kamar mandi.  
Kenapa?

  
**Toffee [23.23]**  
Kangen : <

  
**Lee Taemin [23.23]**  
Kau minum?

  
**Toffee [23.24]**  
Masa harus mabuk buat kangeb kesayamgan?  
Tidak peeps  
Hipoglikemia : <  
Mau yg maniis2  
Kau

  
**Lee Taemin [23.26]**  
Kau di mana?  
Kupanggilkan sopir pengganti.

  
**Tofee [23.27]**  
Kangen ppeps  
Manisss dan lembut  
Seeperti maehsmallow  
Swpwrtu peeps

  
**Lee Taemin [23.28]**  
Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku ke sana.

  
**Toffee [23.28]**  
Yg kita beli di new yrok

  
**Lee Taemin [23.28]**  
Kibum yg memberitahuku.  
Vancouver.

  
**Toffee [23.29]**  
Vancisur

  
**Lee Taemin [23.29]**  
VANCOUVER  
Tunggu di sana.  
Oke toffee?

  
**Toffee [23.29]**  
Okwweew peeps  
Sayang peeps

  
**Lee Taemin [23.30]**  
Sayang toffee juga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case ada yang nggak tau, peeps adalah semacam permen marshmallow yang biasa dibentuk jadi anak ayam atau kelinci


	3. Patching each other up

Taemin mendesah lega saat plaster akhirnya mendarat sempurna di lekuk antara pundak serta leher belakang Minho. Dia melarikan ibu jari di atasnya.

“Sudah.”

“Kita harus mulai menahan diri dari tempat yang bisa dilihat orang,” kata Minho sambil menahan pangkal rambut belakang Taemin dan menempelkan plaster di tengkuk. “Orang akan berpikir kita memelihara kucing ganas atau semacamnya.”

Taemin mengecup pipi Minho, lalu meraih satu lengan lelaki itu. Selembar plester kemudian ditempelkan sedikit di bawah pergelangan tangan, menutupi bekas kemerahan yang masih tampak membara. “Apakah bukan?”

“Menurutmu bagaimana?” tanya Minho geli, satu plaster lagi telah berada dalam perjalanan ke bawah tulang selangka Taemin.

“Mungkin bukan kucing, tapi monster yang jauh lebih ganas?” Taemin menyeringai. 

“Monster yang hidup di atas tempat tidur,” imbuh Minho khidmat.

“Saat malam hari.”

Minho memberi satu tatapan tertentu. “Tidak selalu.”


	4. Hospital visits

“Sudah aman?”

Taemin mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik selimut. “Aku tidak mendengar suara perawat lagi.”

“Baguslah.” Minho mencengir, tapi ekspresinya segera mengeruh oleh kekhawatiran. “Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

“Sudah kubilang hanya kecapekan. Besok aku boleh keluar,” jawab Taemin, memperbaiki bantal di belakang kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Minho yang masih tertekuk dengan baik. 

“Aku panik sekali mendengar kau kolaps. Rasanya ingin berlari menghampirimu.”

“Kakimu bakal copot duluan. Chicago-Seoul tidak dekat.” Taemin menunggu Minho tersenyum, barulah dirinya ikut tersenyum. Begini lebih baik. 

“Ya, dan bunga yang kubawa akan telanjur rontok sebelum kauterima.”

“Setahuku mereka tidak memperbolehkan pengunjung bawa bunga.”

“Sungguh? Syukurlah aku belum ke sana.”

Taemin membulatkan mata saat layar ponselnya dipenuhi bunga aster putih. Banyak sekali, hingga wajah Minho yang kemudian mengintip dari balik buket hanya terlihat sepertiga. 

“Cepat sembuh, Sayang,” bisik Minho lembut, Taemin harus membuang muka sebelum emosi menguasainya. “Maaf tidak bisa berada di sisimu. Percayalah tidak ada yang kuinginkan selain memelukmu saat kau letih dan menggenggam tanganmu saat kau kesepian.”

“Itu juga yang kuinginkan,” gumam Taemin. 

“Kuharap kita bisa bertahan sampai tahun depan. Aku sangat merindukanmu.”

“Aku lebih merindukanmu.”

  
“Sekarang sudah larut di sana, kan? Segeralah tidur.”

  
“Kau juga. Semoga beruntung di kampus nanti.”

  
Minho tersenyum kecil. “Aku mencintaimu. Tidur nyenyak, Sayang.”


	5. Scar worship

Minho memiliki kebiasaan menelusurkan telunjuk di bagian tengah dadanya, mulai dari atas hingga ujung bawah rusuk, mengikuti galur luka yang masih teramat prominen, mengusap-usapnya pelan seolah tengah menangani makhluk rapuh. Padahal, itu bukan bekas luka yang enak dilihat.

“Aku menyukainya,” bisik Minho, bibir menempel pada dahinya. “Aku tidak berpikir akan bosan melihatnya, apalagi membencinya.”

“Tapi itu tidak cantik,” keluh Taemin. Ingin rasanya menghalau tangan Minho, tapi mereka sudah mencapai posisi tidur paling nyaman. Dia memilih memejamkan mata, sedikit memalingkan muka agar hidungnya dapat bersarang di leher Minho.

“Menurutku indah sekali.”

Taemin membuka mata lagi.

“Kenyataan bahwa luka ini adalah bukti kau memenangkan pertarungan dengan jantungmu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang patut dikagumi.” Minho menjatuhkan kepala ke sisi pundak Taemin, memeluknya erat-erat. “Aku tidak akan melupakannya seumur hidup.”


	6. Making fun of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nggak terlalu "making fun of each other" tapi...uh, anggap saja begitu

Air mengenai punggung Minho. Taemin meniup ujung selang seperti baru saja menembakkan peluru.

“Ganjaran untuk Tuan Selalu-Lupa-Cuci-Piring.”

Minho melemparkan spons kuat-kuat, mengenai lengan Taemin dengan meninggalkan jejak busa dan gelembung sabun. “Balasan untuk Tuan Tidak-Berani-Buang-Sampah. Berikan kembali sponsnya.”

Taemin melontarkan spons, tapi menghadiahi kepala Minho satu semprotan air. Pemandangan itu membuatnya terbahak. “Rasakan itu, Tuan Naik-ke-Kasur-Tanpa-Cuci-Kaki! Mampus kau!”

“Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Tuan Malas-Melipat-Selimut!” Minho meraung, mengabaikan spons menempel di kap mobil dan beralih menyambar sebaskom air sabun. Taemin berlari mengitari buritan mobil sambil menjerit-jerit.

“Jangan mendekat, Monster-Pemakan-Sisa-Kue-di-Kulkas!”

Minho menangkap Taemin dan membenturkan punggung pemuda itu di pintu, satu tangannya segera terjulur ke atap sebagai penghalang jalan keluar. “Kena kau.”

“Kau-siapa?”

Minho mencium bibirnya. “Kau-yang-mencuri-hatiku.”

“Taktik bagus, perampok-cinta.”


	7. A death of someone close

Minho menyampirkan selimut di pundak Taemin. “Kubuatkan teh, ya?”

“Ya.”

“Jangan paksakan dirimu.” Lantas, Minho mengecup pipinya dan beranjak ke dapur. Taemin membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke meja. Entah sejak kapan rumah terasa begitu hening. Seolah kehangatan yang melingkupi masa kecilnya ikut dimusnahkan jadi abu.

Padahal semua furnitur tetap berada di tempat. Hanya penghuninya yang pergi.

“Sayang.”

Taemin menegakkan duduk, teh sudah tersaji di meja. Minho duduk di sebelahnya, merangkulnya, dan Taemin hanya bisa menyandarkan berat tubuh pada lelaki itu. Dia memejamkan mata.

Kini Minho adalah satu-satunya kehangatan yang tersisa untuknya.


	8. Sleeping in

“Jam berapa sekarang?”

“Dua.”

Minho membuka sebelah mata. “Siang?”

“Mm.” Taemin menggeletakkan ponsel di nakas dan berganti mengucek kedua mata dengan telapak tangan. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya tenggelam dalam atmosfer kantuk yang mengendap, hingga mendadak Minho melonjak duduk.

“Aku terlambat!”

Taemin menatapnya lama-lama. “Kau kan ambil cuti.”

“Oh, benar juga.” Minho menjatuhkan kepala ke bantal, mata sudah terpejam sepenuhnya, tak perlu waktu lama sampai napasnya kembali melambat. Taemin meraih ponsel lagi, memeriksa tumpukan notifikasi yang masuk, lalu mengetik satu pesan.

Minho terjaga merasakan Taemin merapat ke pelukannya. “Kau tidak berangkat?”

“Aku juga ambil cuti.”

"Karena aku?"

"Karena kau."


	9. Hugging

Mereka sudah seperti itu selama sepuluh menit, atau mungkin sepuluh tahun, tidak ada yang repot-repot menghitung waktu. Momen ketika kedua lengan Minho mendekap torsonya, dagu dibenamkan ke pundaknya, ujung-ujung rambut menggelitik cuping telinganya, merupakan titik di mana seluruh dunia mendadak menjadi tidak penting.

Hanya di sini, bersama orang ini, kehidupannya terasa bermakna. Begitulah pikir Taemin.

“Aku pulang.” Jari-jemarinya seketika menggulung di bagian belakang jaket mendengar suara Minho tepat di telinganya. Begitu jelas dan nyata. Sama seperti seluruh eksistensi lelaki itu yang menelannya dalam kehangatan dan perasaan rumah yang sesungguhnya. Dia semakin menekankan wajah di pundak Minho.

“Selamat datang kembali.”


	10. Watching the other sleep

Sampai sekarang Minho sering terjaga di tengah malam untuk memastikan Taemin-nya masih bernapas ketika tidur. Dengan jarak kurang dari sejengkal, Minho dapat melihat setiap helai bulu mata, setiap pori-pori, setiap penyusun Lee Taemin. Dia dapat merasakan embusan napas yang lambat, kulit yang hangat, denyut nadi yang lembut ...

Taemin-nya hidup. Masa-masa kelam serupa mimpi buruk itu telah berakhir.

“Minho?” Satu suara lirih menyentak Minho. “Kau menangis?”

“Maaf.”

“Mimpi buruk?”

“Kebalikannya. Semua ini terlalu indah, aku khawatir hanya bermimpi.”

“Oh, Sayang. Kau tidak bisa merasakan denyut jantungku?” Taemin menelusupkan tangan ke belakang leher Minho, membimbing kepalanya hingga bersandar ke dada. Dentum samar berirama membentur telinga Minho. Taemin mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. “Kalaupun mimpi, bukankah ini bagus karena kita bersama?”


	11. Drawing each other('s dream)

Minho bukan ahli gambar, tapi Taemin mengapresiasi usahanya memvisualisasikan golden retriever.

“Tidak lucu, ya?”

“Tidak,” jawab Taemin jujur sambil membalik halaman buku dan memangkunya. “Giliranku.”

Minho melipat kedua lengan di tepi ranjang. “Pastikan kau menggambar milikku dengan baik.”

“Aku tidak tahu model seragam MU.” Taemin tertawa melihat ekspresi Minho. “Tentu saja aku tahu keinginanmu. Berapa kali kau menceritakan bola padaku?”

“Terlalu banyak?”

“Sedikit terlalu banyak.”

Kemudian tidak ada yang bersuara selain gemerisik lembut pensil di atas kertas. Minho tersenyum.

“Pernahkah kau berpikir setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kita bisa mengabulkan semua harapan yang kita gambar di sini?”

Taemin mendongak. “Minho ...”

“Kau akan sembuh, Taemin,” sahut Minho serius. “Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku setelah mengetahui semua mimpi bodohku.”

“... meski aku perlu waktu bertahun-tahun?”

Minho beranjak dan mengecup dahi Taemin.

“Aku akan menunggumu selamanya.”


	12. Having a lazy day

Minho menyusurkan telapak tangan di paha Taemin. “Mau melakukan apa hari ini?”

“Biar kupikir dulu.” Tapi Taemin justru menangkap bibir Minho sekali lagi, membiarkan sensasi tertentu berlarian ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya selama lidahnya bergerak malas dalam rongga mulut yang bukan miliknya. Tangan Minho merangkak perlahan-lahan hingga mencapai pinggiran celana pendek Taemin. Dia menyeringai saat ciuman mereka terhenti mendadak.

“Tangan nakal,” tegur Taemin.

“Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku.”

“Kita _sedang_ melakukan sesuatu,” jawab Taemin, menggeliat sedikit memperbaiki posisinya di pangkuan Minho. “Menunggu cucian beres, misalnya.”

“Yah, sebenarnya kita bisa mengisi waktu dengan menyapu, membersihkan kamar mandi, mencuci piring—”

Taemin membungkam Minho dengan ciuman panjang. “Sekali saja, mari kita lewati hari dengan santai. Tidak perlu memikirkan waktu. Oke?”

“Ciumanmu tidak santai,” cengir Minho, tapi tidak menolak saat Taemin mulai menciumnya lagi, kini cukup untuk membuatnya tidak mendengar rangkaian nada selesai dari mesin cuci.


	13. In a fairy tale

Mata Taemin ikut berbinar layaknya kemilau air kebiruan yang memenuhi tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya.

“Cantik sekali,” dia separuh berbisik, seolah suara keras dapat meretakkan kekhidmatan yang bergulung bersama ombak cahaya di seputar pergelangan kakinya. Minho merangkul pundaknya, mencium pelipisnya lama-lama.

“Percayalah Maladewa bukan tempat terakhir. Aku akan membawamu ke seluruh dunia.”

Taemin membiarkan air dari tangannya jatuh kembali ke laut, menyisakan jejak cahaya biru lemah di lutut dan betisnya, kemudian balas memeluk pinggang Minho.

“Selama bersamamu, aku telah tinggal di negeri dongeng.” Minho memejamkan mata saat Taemin mencium bibirnya lembut. Ada serpih cahaya kebiruan yang menempel di pipi serta bulu mata lelaki itu akibat empasan ombak, membuatnya tampak seperti peri. “Terima kasih, Minho.”

Dan Minho merasa telah mencapai akhir yang bahagia, tapi dia tidak akan mengatakannya.


	14. Geeking out over something

Taemin hampir menggulingkan gelas es kopinya. Buru-buru dia menyingkirkan gelas lebih ke samping. “Sungguh? Semacam, sungguhan? Kenapa?”

Minho tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelian melihat antusiasme yang merona di pipi kekasihnya. “Ada acara di Hiroshima, tapi cuma sehari. Kita bisa jalan-jalan ke Aoshima keesokan harinya.”

Sepertinya hanya selembar ingatan bahwa mereka berada di kafe yang mencegah Taemin melontarkan kedua tangan ke udara dan berseru gembira. Jadi lelaki itu cekikikan di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

“Aku tidak sabar dikelilingi kucing-kucing!” cetusnya. “Lalu memberi makan! Dan bermain-main! Oh—oh, apa kau pernah lihat foto saat mereka bersantai di gedung sekolah terbengkalai? Tunggu.”

Minho membiarkan Taemin mencari sesuatu dalam ponsel sambil terus berceloteh.

“Bayangkan rasanya melihat ke luar jendela dan hanya menemukan kucing berkeliaran? Aku bisa mati gembira dan tidak akan menyesalinya—tunggu, apa ini artinya kita bisa bawa makanan kucing? Bayangkan mereka memohon sambil menggosokkan kening ke betis? Uh, Minho, apa yang harus kulakukan kalau melihat anak kucing? Apa kita bisa membawanya pulang?”

Taemin tidak bisa tutup mulut sampai mereka tiba di rumah, tapi sejujurnya itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Minho.


	15. Teaching each other how to do something

“Membaliknya begitu saja?” Tangan masih menggenggam sutil, Taemin mengawasi Minho curiga. Langkah membalikkan telur dadar memang kedengaran masuk akal, tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Dan benar saja; dia melihat Minho melontarkan kepala ke belakang dan terbahak.

“Tidak ada metode khusus. Berjuanglah,” kata Minho ringkas, kemudian menunduk, kepalanya hilang sejenak dari layar. “Di sisi lain, kau yakin aku melakukannya dengan benar?”

Taemin mendekatkan wajah ke ponsel yang disangga botol merica di konter, mengamati rangkaian animasi yang bergerak membentuk sebuah presentasi di layar laptop Minho. “Kupikir sudah mendingan. Walaupun mungkin kau bisa menambahkan—” Taemin terperanjat mencium bau gosong. “Telur dadar!”

“Pokoknya serok saja dan jungkirkan!” seru Minho saat Taemin buru-buru menandangi kompor. “Tidak bakal meledak walaupun telurnya sobek. Semoga beruntung.”

Taemin melirik layar dan meringis. “Terima kasih. Kau juga semoga beruntung di seminar nanti.”


	16. Needing each other

Segera setelah pintu menutup, tangan mereka meraih satu sama lain, seperti jangkar yang terlalu putus asa mencari pegangan di tengah badai. Lampu belum dinyalakan, sepatu masih separuh terlepas—rasanya tidak ada yang lebih mendesak dibandingkan perasaan yang telanjur membeludak layaknya air bah. Ransel menggesek dinding, tali jaket tersangkut tepi meja, tapi tidak ada yang lebih penting ketimbang eksistensi mereka berdua, seperti sekerjap cahaya di antara kabut tebal.

Bagian belakang kepala Taemin menubruk dinding. Dan satu sengguk pecah dari pangkal tenggorokannya. Minho meraih kedua sisi wajahnya.

“Sayang? Maaf, aku—”

Taemin menggeleng seraya menggenggam tangan Minho di pipinya. Kehangatan yang nyata dan solid. Seperti sebongkah harapan.

“Aku terlalu merindukanmu.”

Minho mencium dahinya dengan lembut, seperti sentuhan tirai masa depan yang mereka rajut bersama. 

“Aku juga.”


	17. Washing something

“Maafkan aku,” erang Minho, menekankan berlapis-lapis tisu ke ibu jari, dengan cemas memandangi kekasihnya menggosok-gosok permukaan baja nirkarat bak cuci piring. “Kau baru pulang dan aku malah membuat kekacauan.”

“Yang pantas dikhawatirkan justru kau. Bagaimana kau bisa mengiris jarimu?” 

“Tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan piring,” gumam Minho penuh sesal. Sepertinya Taemin ingin mengomentari sesuatu, tapi lantas menggeleng sambil menyiram air ke seluruh bak cuci piring.

“Di mana lagi kau menumpahkan darah?”

“Uhh, kamar mandi?” 

Minho membuntuti Taemin ke tempat yang dibicarakan dan terkejut dengan ceceran darahnya sendiri yang memenuhi lantai. Tapi Taemin hampir tidak berkedip saat menyambar pancuran air dan mulai mengguyur lantai.

“Darahmu banyak sekali. Kau memotong arteri?”

“Tampaknya begitu.” 

Taemin tersenyum simpatik. “Bahkan bajumu ikut terkena.”

Minho seketika terkesiap mendapati kausnya penuh noda merah gelap—dia begitu panik hingga tak sadar sempat menekankan ibu jari ke baju. Sebelum dia kehabisan napas, bagaimanapun, Taemin dengan sigap mengangkat kausnya melewati kepala dan melontarkan benda itu ke keranjang.

“Sekarang monsternya sudah hilang.” Taemin menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Minho, tersenyum melihat raut pias lelaki itu. “Ujuju, kasihan sekali bayi besarku yang takut darah.”


	18. One of them is sick

“Taemin, kalau aku mati, tolong kuburkan aku di—”

Taemin menyeka seluruh muka Minho, membungkam racauannya. “Cuma flu. Kau tidak mati semudah itu.”

“Sungguh? Rasanya aku bisa melihat cahaya putih di atasku ...”

“Itu lampu, Sayangku. Sekarang sudah malam, kau tidur cukup lama tadi.”

Minho memejam, melintangkan lengan di atas mata, menghalangi handuk hangat Taemin yang masih menjejalah wajah dan lehernya. “Menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak sanggup.”

“Kau hanya perlu tidur yang banyak. Jangan bicara lagi. Aku akan memelukmu setelah ini.” Taemin mengecup dahi Minho yang membara, kemudian beranjak turun dari ranjang. Gerakannya terhenti merasakan satu tangan menarik bagian belakang kausnya.

“Sekarang saja tidak bisa?” gumam Minho, mengintip sedikit dari bawah lengannya. “Kumohon?”

Taemin tersenyum. “Kau jadi lebih rewel saat sakit.”

“Wajar, kan?” Minho menggulingkan badan ke samping, memeluk perut Taemin, membenamkan wajahnya di punggung lelaki lainnya. “Aku jadi lebih membutuhkanmu saat sakit.”


	19. Spoiling one another

“Aku bisa menggosok punggungmu.”

“Aku belum berniat mandi—”

“Kalau begitu, makan malam? Kau kepingin makan sesuatu?” Minho membuntuti Taemin di sepanjang selasar seperti anak anjing. “Atau kau mau makan di luar?”

“Aku keluar untuk makan malam bersama teman-temanku, ingat?”

Langkah Minho berhenti sebentar, tapi dia melanjutkannya dengan lebih giat, hampir mengganggu Taemin yang sedang mencopot kancing-kancing kemeja. “Kau mau pakai piama yang mana?”

“Minho,” potong Taemin jengah. “Ada apa denganmu, sih?”

Minho terenyak. “Tidak ada,” semburnya kemudian dengan panik. “Aku hanya ... ini sekadar ... kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu?”

Taemin tidak mengedipkan mata. “Kau memecahkan piring lagi?”

“Um ...”

“Tidak apa-apa,” desah Taemin, menepuk-nepuk leher Minho seraya berjalan kembali ke luar kamar. “Ayo kita bereskan bersama. Apa pun kekacauanmu.”


	20. Shopping together

Minho menekan pangkal punggung Taemin. “Ayolah, kau bisa melakukannya.”

Berbekal dukungan Minho, Taemin menarik napas panjang dan berjalan mendekati pria paruh baya tak jauh dari mereka. “ _Ex-excuse me, can you show me the way_ ...?”

Memperhatikan dari jauh, Minho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Taemin mengerutkan kening penuh konsentrasi mendengarkan celotehan lawan bicaranya. Hanya saat si lelaki ramping kembali dengan riang, Minho membentangkan satu tangan dan memeluknya; dia mengangguk berterima kasih pada si pria tua.

“Jadi, apa yang dia katakan?” tanya Minho.

“Lurus saja, lalu belok kanan.” Mata Taemin mengerjap, wajahnya mendadak pias.

“Tunggu, atau belokan kedua? Berapa meter tadi dia bilang?”

Minho tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Taemin. “ _Farmers market_ ada di ujung jalan sebelah kanan.”

“Kau tahu?” Taemin terkesiap. 

“Aku sudah tinggal di sini selama dua tahun, ingat?”


	21. buying flower for the other

Minho menaikkan kacamata hitamnya ke garis rambut. “Kau tidak berpikir dia memasang harga terlalu tinggi untuk satu bunga?”

“Anak itu kelihatan menyedihkan,” gumam Taemin, memutar-mutar tangkai bunga kamboja dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. “Lagian, apa salahnya beramal di negeri orang.”

Minho merengkuh pinggang Taemin dari belakang, menariknya ikut berbaring di kursi malas, pundaknya menjadi sandaran kepala lelaki yang lebih muda. “Karena inilah mereka suka menjajakan barang pada turis asing—kau terlalu baik.”

“Sesekali tidak apa-apa,” bantah Taemin sambil dengan hati-hati menyelipkan bunga di atas telinga Minho. Dia tersenyum mendapatkan tatapan terkejut lelaki lainnya. “Lihat, kan. Kau jadi lebih tampan. Anggap saja hadiah dariku.”

“Mm. Terima kasih, kau membuatku berutang seribu bunga untukmu.”

Taemin memutar bola mata, tapi tidak menolak gagasan kejutan penuh bunga itu.


	22. competing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebenarnya nggak terlalu competing tapi ahyasudahlah

“Kau tahu kenapa daun-daun yang warna merah berguguran?”

Taemin menoleh. “Kenapa?”

“Karena mereka gagal menyamai rona merah di pipimu,” jawab Minho, mencengir lebar, membuat Taemin mencubit sisi perutnya dengan gemas. “Sungguh. Dan aku yakin kau tidak tahu alasan air mengalir dari atas ke bawah.”

“... gravitasi?”

“Karena mereka tidak ingin berlama-lama menutupi wajahmu yang indah.”

“Oh, sialan.” Minho makin terpingkal mendapati reaksi Taemin.

“Kau harusnya membalasku supaya setimpal, Sayang,” dekut Minho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taemin. Tangannya ditepis keras.

“Aku bukan tandinganmu soal ini.”

“Kalau begitu, satu lagi.”

“Tidak, Minho. Cukup.”

Minho menggelayuti lengan Taemin sebelum pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa. “Ini yang terakhir, sungguh. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi.”

Taemin merengut. “Oke.”

“Mm. Kau tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa lihat apa-apa saat menutup mata?”

“Apa-apaan.”

“Coba saja, kau nanti tahu jawabannya.” Minho mencengir lagi. Taemin mendengus keras, tapi tetap memejamkan mata.

Kemudian dia merasakan kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Segera matanya terbuka lebar.

“Supaya aku bisa memberimu kejutan manis ini tiap waktu.”


	23. being old together

Aneh rasanya melihat Taemin dari kejauhan. Itu membuat Minho tersadar betapa dewasa dan tampan lelaki itu, dan betapa label ‘kekanakan’ dapat ditanggalkan dengan sangat mudah dalam satu sapuan mata orang awam. Rambut terpotong pendek, pundak bidang, ekspresi tenang—bagian manakah darinya yang kekanakan?

Aneh rasanya. Mereka sudah bersama lama sekali, terlalu lama, hingga perubahan besar semacam itu justru terlewat dari pengamatannya. Mereka telah menjalani terlalu banyak hal, memelintir dan memanipulasi masa depan agar dapat ditempati berdua, sampai-sampai pergeseran imej menjadi tak terukur. Mereka tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama, dan melihat salah satu berada di kejauhan memberikan kesan berbeda sekaligus familier.

Aneh rasanya. Sejauh apa pun Taemin berubah, Minho merasa mereka tetap dapat bersama sampai selamanya.


	24. dealing with children

Taemin menekan kapas dengan antiseptik ke luka cakar di tulang pipi Minho. “Kenapa sih kau melawan anak kecil segala?”

“Kau tahu bagaimana dia mencemooh nilai tertinggiku!” seru Minho, yang dibalas dengan tekanan kapas lebih kuat dan membuatnya mengaduh kecil. Setidaknya semakin tenang.

“Itu tidak sebanding dengan omelan ibunya, kupikir?” Taemin meniup luka pelan-pelan. “Dan cakaran ini.”

“Aku cukup puas,” balas Minho angkuh, Taemin mendengus geli karenanya.

“Kau sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun, bersikaplah sedikit seperti usiamu.”

Minho memeluk pinggang Taemin, menariknya mendekat di antara kedua kaki. “Apakah ini pertanda kedewasaan Taemin?”

“Minho, anak remaja pun tahu perbuatanmu tolol.”

“Tidak apa-apa kan, toh kita tidak punya anak.” Minho mendongak, menancapkan dagunya pada perut Taemin. “Tapi kita akan punya banyak sekali anak anjing.”

Taemin tersenyum, balas memeluk kepala Minho dengan gemas.


	25. trying to seduce one another

“Kenapa Taemin tidak seksi?”

Taemin memutar bola mata. “Karena aku memang tidak seksi. Sesimpel itu.”

“Aneh. Kau membuatku terangsang, tapi di situasi biasa, kau tidak menawan sama sekali,” renung Minho, masih menilai Taemin dari atas ke bawah.

“Kalau terangsang terus, berarti ada yang salah dengan otakmu.” Taemin mengempaskan tubuh di samping Minho, sengaja berdesakan di kursi berlengan karena itu membuatnya lebih hangat.

“Oh benarkah?” Minho mendekap Taemin dari belakang, menguburkan wajah di pundaknya. “Tapi aroma tubuhmu enak sekali. Kau tahu itu?”

“Sudah, deh.”

“Kenapa? Padahal kau juga terasa manis,” bisik Minho setelah mengecup lambat kulit pundak Taemin, semakin lama semakin naik ke leher, membuat Taemin mau tak mau memiringkan kepala sebagai akses.

“Minho, ayolah. Aku mau nonton televisi.”

“Ayo? Aku selalu siap, jadi ayo.” Minho terkekeh di balik cuping telinga Taemin, tangannya merambat ke depan perut dan menyelinap di balik karet celana Taemin.

“Kau tahu maksudku bukan—sial.” Taemin menoleh cepat, memelototi laki-laki yang sekadar tersenyum polos. “Kau sengaja melakukannya!”

“Tidak pernah _tidak_ bermaksud menggodamu.” Lagi-lagi Minho tertawa, kini sambil mendekap Taemin lebih erat. “Ah, kau lucu sekali.”

“Tidak seksi tapi lucu?”

“Lucu dengan seksi,” jawab Minho mantap. “Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu?”


	26. interacting with family member

Taemin mengeluarkan napas dari bibirnya perlahan-lahan. Kereta masih berayun, dia bisa mendengar gantungan UIC di tas lelaki di sebelahnya berdenting-denting halus membentur pilar logam tempat jemarinya mencengkeram. Jarak di antara pundak mereka secara harfiah hanya sejengkal. Bisa-bisa Taemin kualat jika pura-pura tidak kenal.

“Um, permisi, Paman.” Pria itu mengangkat alis menatapnya. Taemin buru-buru membungkuk. “Selamat siang, aku Lee Taemin.”

“Ah, teman Minho.”

“Teman. Benar.” Taemin meringis. “Perjalanan pulang, Paman?”

“Pekerjaan selesai cepat hari ini.”

“Ooh.”

“Kau juga pulang? Kau bekerja, kan?”

“Benar, Paman.”

Tuan Choi memalingkan muka, gantungan tasnya masih berdenting-denting. Taemin bersyukur tidak memakai tas dengan gantungan yang sama—dan semakin bersyukur mengetahui stasiun pemberhentian lawan bicaranya telah dekat.

“Aku duluan.” Tuan Choi menepuk pundak Taemin, membuat yang lebih muda tergeragap.

“Ah iya, Paman. Hati-hati—”

“Jaga Minho untukku.” Tuan Choi tersenyum samar. “Nak.”


	27. moving in together

Apartemen itu jauh dari kata sempurna. Kecil, belum lunas, perabotan seadanya. Tapi menjadi milik mereka, sarang pribadi yang hanya akan menerima mereka berdua layaknya rumah sungguhan, sebuah suaka yang memberikan kenyamanan absolut.

Apartemen itu jauh dari kata sempurna. Beberapa jendela belum memiliki gorden, lantainya ada yang masih tertutup koran karena lapisan linoleumnya belum datang, kamar tidurnya perlu dicat ulang. Tapi tetap saja milik mereka. Tempat berteduh saat hujan, tempat berlindung kala badai.

Taemin bisa merasakan jemari Minho menggenggamnya lebih erat. Dia menoleh, menemukan senyum yang menjanjikan masa depan serta sorot mata yang menunjukkan kepercayaan.

“Selamat datang di rumah kita.”

‘Kita’ tidak pernah terdengar sedemikian manis.


	28. falling in love

Kebanyakan ‘jatuh’ dikaitkan dengan hal buruk. Jatuh berarti kau merosot dari tempat yang lebih tinggi. Sebagian besar orang tidak senang jatuh, barangkali tidak ada yang benar-benar menyukainya.

Taemin termasuk dalam mayoritas itu sampai dia menemui Choi Minho. Dia tidak keberatan jatuh ke dasar, jatuh lebih dalam lagi, jatuh semakin jauh, dalam kubangan perasaannya terhadap Minho. Dia bersedia melepaskan semua tali pengaman, melompati batas aman, membuat dirinya seberat batu atau seringan kapas, apa pun yang membuatnya dapat terjun lebih mudah ke dalam hati Minho. Dia akan meluncur dan merangkak, berlari dan berenang, demi menggapai Minho.

Jika mendapatkan Minho berarti mengharuskannya terjun ke inti bumi, dia tidak akan keberatan tidak melihat matahari selamanya.


	29. doing chore around the house

“Kau benar-benar tidak ingat semalam?”

“Positif,” gumam Minho menyurukkan gumpalan dakron raksasa ke kantong sampah. “Atau negatif. Apa pun lah.”

“Sama denganku.” Taemin mendesah seraya menyapu meja dari potongan-potongan kertas warna-warni, berkilat-kilat saat meluncur ke kantong sampah lainnya.

“Kita sungguhan.” Minho memberi jeda untuk berkonsentrasi menutup kantong, lalu beralih pada lantai yang dibanjiri balon setengah kempis. “Kita sungguhan harus mengatur jumlah minuman.”

Taemin berjongkok di depan kerucut-kerucut berkilau yang berserakan di bawah meja. “Setuju. Mendekorasi ruangan dengan tema _unicorn_ tiap kali mabuk terdengar mengerikan.”

“Setidaknya tidak ada yang terluka.”

“Rekening kita terluka.”

Minho meringis. “Tapi berkilau.”


	30. pillow talk

“Dua pangkat tiga.”

“Delapan.”

“Dua pangkat lima.”

“Tiga dua.”

Minho mendongak dari sebelah pundak Taemin, tersenyum lebar. “Mereka bilang bercinta membuat akal terpencar, tapi kau masih memilikinya dengan lengkap.”

“Aku tidak tahu soal itu ... Ibu kota negara Vietnam.”

“Hanoi.”

“Mata uang Rusia.”

“Rubel Rusia.”

Taemin mendengus sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepala Minho. “Kau juga sama.”

“Menurutmu kita bukan pasangan yang romantis?” Minho cengegesan, menikmati telapak tangan Taemin yang menangkup sebelah pipinya.

“Entahlah. Teman-temanku bilang kita kelewat romantis.”

“Hm. Teman-temanku juga.”

“Yeah. Teman kita.”

“Apakah temanmu temanku?”

Jarum jam berdetak. Jantung berdenyut. Mereka berdua berpandangan, lalu tertawa bersamaan.

“Yah,” kata Minho, menyingkirkan helaian rambut Taemin dari dahi. “Tampaknya akal kita memang _agak_ terpencar.”


	31. free prompt: friday night

Alunan musik membawa kaki mereka bergerak berirama mengitari lantai; satu tangan mereka menyentuh pundak dan pinggang, yang lain saling berpegangan ringan; mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Pinggul bergoyang, dada bergetar lembut oleh senandung di balik katupan bibir. Senyum terkembang, kadang ada yang cekikikan kala lainnya mencuri ciuman kecil di sudut bibir, kadang satu dahi menumbuk pelan dahi lainnya.

Mungkin di luar hujan, mungkin di luar badai. Mungkin langit runtuh, mungkin langit memuai. Mungkin ini hari terakhir, mungkin waktu tak lagi  berputar. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka pedulikan selain alunan musik, dansa, serta keberadaan satu sama lain yang saling melengkapi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done! terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai :D


End file.
